My Heart Will Always Belong To You
by JustAFlora
Summary: "Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Clive Dove?"  "Excuse me? Clive?"    "This is going to be a long night."
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart Will Always Belong To You**

I never knew what love felt like. I really didn't understand the point of love. If all you ever do is loose your love or get dumped by them then why do people even dare to try to love?

Michael Kemp, a boy I've had feelings for, kissed me before but it wasn't at all what people always talk about at school. They always say it's the best experience they have ever had, but when he kissed me it was as if I visited the doldrums. I never cared for romance. I think it's a piece of paper, because as easy as it is to make something wonderful out of it, it can rip apart.

The air was sweet and it tasted like honey. I was sitting under a big oak tree drawing the ocean view. I watched as ships sailed out of their port. I heaved out a morning sigh. It was a beautiful morning. A great day to turn sixteen. I t was the early morning and as I looked at my watch my grandmother would be realizing I was gone soon. I have lived with my grandmother for twelve years of my life and have never seen my father ever. My mother she **died** in an explosion that had occurred in London twelve years before. My grandmother and grandfather don't like to talk about it. I guess it kills their hearts. What they don't know is that tonight I'm going to search for my father. Since I was fourteen I've been learning everything about my ancestors. My last name is Folley and I figured out that my mother received top honor in the scientific community a week before the accident. Some people sat it wasn't a mistake nor' was it Bill Hawkins, who is now formally the mayor of London, faults. Bill Hawks was my mother's lab partner, and he was blamed to be obsessed with time travel so he continued the experiment. Dimitri Allen was also a partner of my mother and told Bill it should be held off for awhile.

A man named Hershel Layton said that 'whatever part Bill Hawks took when the project exploded wasn't because of him. For the most part.' I was sure that wasn't the deal but Bill Hawks wasn't sent to jail but instead reached the highest branch in the political party. I researched pictures and found the grave stone they put for the remembrance of my mother. On the picture a link pulled up and it said that at the bottom of the grave stone they put pictures, and old locket, and a box that my mother kept with her at all times. The thing that startled me was that the explosion was not broadcasted on any of the news channels. I found out that the police didn't find any remains of my mother. Some students my mother went to school with made a video also in her remembrance watched it and found out who may be my father. As I mentioned earlier a man named Hershel Layton seemed to be a close friend of my mother. In the video Hershel offered a diamond ring into her grave. I was sure this was my father.

I'm already packed up and I know it's going to be a long journey from here in America to there in London. I smiled as I headed back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2 Invaders

**Chapter 2**

My house is a very small ranch house. My grandparents moved here to America with me after my mom died. I guess London held many memories that my grandparent couldn't bear to hold. I walked through our torn up screen door that my grandfather still hadn't fixed yet. As I stepped into our house I smelt the familiar fragrance of chicken soup in the air. "Grandmother! Grandfather! I'm home!" I shouted as I went into the kitchen. Right before my eyes was a man dressed in black. He held my grandfather's rifle and grinned as two other men like him grabbed my arms. I was about to scream but they gagged me. Then the first man motioned to someone and they dropped a bag. Inside the bag a bloody arm of my grandfather showed through the bag. The man that I first met whispered into my ear. "I hope you never forget this." With that a sharp pain went through my scalp. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Fire

**Chapter 3**

I don't where I was when I woke up but I do remember that my grandparents were dead. I started to cough. My lungs were starting to burst. I opened my closed eyes to see a gray covering. Smoke! The house was on fire and I knew I didn't have long to escape. I tried to move my hands but I realized that they were tied behind me to a shelf. My eyes were becoming watery. I took a deep breath and waited for my life to end as the fire became closer. Then I heard a voice. It wasn't a familiar voice not' was it a harsh voice. The voice was calm and gentle. I felt a hand on my arm and then I felt myself being lifted up out of the death house.

I was dizzy for a little while but then my surroundings came clear as day. I was near a river. The ground was soft as a blanket and he was beautiful. Wait! He? "Who are you?" I asked as I sat up.

"Here drink this." He offered a cup of water. I gladly took it. I drank it down like there was no tomorrow. Actually if I was still in the house then there most likely wouldn't be a tomorrow. "Thirsty ha! Well drink as much as you want. You could have not lived through that fire without my help." He smiled.

I frowned. "Help? I didn't need your help. I had it all under control." I lied. Actually I wasn't going to give him all the credit.

"Wait so your way in saving yourself is closing your eyes waiting for death?" Make sure I don't ever let you save me!"

"Don't worry I would never think about saving you even if you were the last person on the planet besides myself." I stood up and started to walk off.

"That's kinda harsh wouldn't you say?" He asked as he followed closely behind.

"I'm sorry. It's just both of my grandparents are dead and augh….I don't know anyone else who can take care of me." I sat down insensitively on the ground.

"Where are your parents?" The man asked sitting down next to me.

"My mother died when I was little and my father…My father doesn't know I exist." I looked into the mans eyes just realizing how handsome he was. He had dark blue eyes and dark blond hair. His smile oh his smile would be to die for.

"Do you know where he lives?" The man asked.

"London," I answered. "He probably has a little family of his own. He won't want me." I sighed.

"It's worth a try. Anyway if he loved your mom I'm sure he'll love you," I like this man. He made me feel safe and sound. "My name is Clive Dove. I'll escort you to London I you would like."

"That would be an honor. My name is Alice Foley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clive had seen many things, but this had topped them all. Could this beautiful, flawless girl be Claire Foleys daughter? The same Claire that had also saved him from his insanity? He could see the resemblance.

The two of us walked in silence for awhile. I was trying to remember all the events that had happened today. The sun was now setting and I was getting tired. My legs felt weak and my eyes were drooping. "Ahhh." I yawned.

"Tired/" Clive asked as he smiled at me. I nodded.

"Let's sit down and rest." The two of us sat down in the field. I laid down looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's so beautiful!" I said excitedly I had never been this far outside my home.

"Yes it is," I had the hesitant feeling Clive was talking about me. I glanced over at him and he was grinning at me. His dimple were handsome on his elegant face. "We better keep going. We can rest once we reach the boarding docks.

"Do we have to continue?"I yawned again.

"Only if you want to. I t is best thought if we continue. Sooner you are under you father roof I...um...You know you are safe." Clive smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean by safe?" I asked.

"Those people that burnt your house, and tied you must have wanted you dead. When they find out that you've escaped I'm sure they will go after you."

"I guess you're right," I yawned once again. "How much further until we reach the docks?"

"I'd say...About a half and hour," Clive helped me up. "We're almost there."

It was peer dark now besides the stars and the full moon above. I wasn't used to the outside sounds so I grabbed onto Clive's arm for protection. Clive was warm and cozy and after what seemed to be an eternity we stopped. There were the docks that I thought I would never see. Clive looked down at my hand where I still had a grip on him. I blushed embarrassed, so I let go. "We better see if the captain is there." Clive walked up to a small building. He knocked on a navy blue door waiting for an answer. Clive was about to leave when the door opened.

"Aye! Wet cen I help ye whet?" The old sailor asked. Gray wrinkly and a layer of salt is what you would describe this man as. I was standing behind Clive trying to fight the urge to sleep.

"Hello sir'," Clive saluted the man. "We've been walking for a long time now. We were wondering if you could give us a passage to London." Clive smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"A passage to London savvy? NO charge required. For there is a beautiful maiden with ye." The sailor grinned and winked at me. I moved at that attention.

"Are you sure? You see I know how late it is, but we are in a hurry to get to London so we were wondering if we could leave tonight." Clive explained.

"Aye a sailor never sleeps for it is in their blood to be up and ready for any storm," The sailor put his hand on Cives' shoulder. "I'll bring you to London before the sun is on the horizon." The three of us boarded the sailors ship.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review, and I'm sorry if this story has spelling problems. Please review with kindness. (Oh and spelling does not count for the old sailor. He is supposed to speak like that.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The gentle waves rocked the ship. I thought I'd be asleep right now, but I was too excited to be tired. The full moon reflected off the water along with all the billion of starts. I didn't hear Clive come up behind me, for I was lost in thougt. "What are you doing out here?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "I was just thinking." I turned and smiled at him.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" Clive walked up next to me.

"I want to thank you Clive." I took his hand into mine.

"For what?" He smiled and brought me close to him.

"You saved me from the fire, and you are escorting me to London. Not that many people would do those things for a girl like me."

"That's not true Alice, many poeple would save you. You just need to meet them. You are sweet and caring any man would be lucky to have you." Clive bit his lip after he said that. He knew he couldn't have her, because he was twenty five and to him I looked to be about seventeen.

"You think that?" I blushed.

"Well," Clive itched his head. "I um...Yes I do." He looked out to the sea. I went in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I believe you are a handsome young man, and I believe that any girl would be lucky to have you."

Clive grunted. "I highly doubt that."

"Why?" My lips were close to his ear.

"I'm not really on to be friends with," Clive unhooked my arms and took my hand. He kissed it. "I'm going to talk tot he captain." With that, Clive walked down below decks.

I sighed and turned back to the ocean view.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Piles of school work, basketball, and guitar. Busy, busy, busy. Trying my best. Please Review.<strong>


End file.
